There's A First Time For Everything
by auroramcchickenatmcdonalds
Summary: Sequel/prequel to my Birthday stories. Mostly prequel. Ever wonder how these two got started? Well, now you have your answer.


"Do you remember our first time together?"

Takashi had been oddly nostalgic lately. However, it was understandable, since he was about to start a new stage in his life. In April, he would start law school back in Tokyo. Until then, however, the two had decided to take a break, which would explain what they were doing at Kyouya's beach house down in Okinawa.

"Not every minor detail, but I do remember most of it, especially when the twins sent us a cake the next morning, spelling out the word 'Congratulations' in popped cherries."

"Sometimes I wish we could go back to those times."

"Honestly, I kind of don't. Everything was easier back then, but it's not so hard now, because I have you to help me out."

"I was hoping that would lead to something like, 'me too! We should recreate our first time!'"

"Why? It was so awkward, and it lasted about two minutes, if that. We just had no clue what the hell we were doing, not like now."

* * *

The two young men had started their flirtation about four years prior, back when they still attended Ouran Academy. Kyouya had started it by always gazing at Takashi with a lustful look in his eyes, like the presence of their friends was the only thing stopping him from going over and ripping his uniform off. At first he had been confused, but after he had taken an embarrassingly long time to figure out that the younger boy liked him, he had grown to like the attention.

After that, Kyouya had always arranged for the two of them to be partners in any activity that required them. He had been so sure that the twins would have noticed, and made their usual remarks, but they hadn't, and he was grateful. He hadn't been worried about anyone else- Tamaki was too oblivious, Honey was (probably) too innocent, and their newest recruit, a girl named Haruhi, wouldn't have cared, anyway.

Their little flirting game had gone on all summer, until one day in September; Kyouya grew bored, and invited Takashi to his house. This would be the first time they had been alone together since it started, and neither nervous nor excited properly fit his state of mind right now.

They started with some oddly formal greetings. Well, Kyouya had, anyway, since Takashi had merely said "hi" in response.

They watched a movie in silence, neither of them processing any of it. Kyouya decided it was time for something to happen, so he rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. He responded by putting his arm around his shoulders without missing a beat.

If Kyouya had been Tamaki, he would be leaping up and down and squealing in joy. However, he wasn't, thank God, so he did that on the inside. And when his senior kissed him on the forehead, he could have died happy. No longer scared, Kyouya moved in for the kill. His lips were right there, asking to be kissed. And hey, if that's what they wanted…

Kyouya had initiated things that day, but that wasn't always true. He had to let his partner be in control once in a while, after all.

They continued in this fashion until the end of December, when Tamaki had forced them to follow the first year trio on their class ski trip. He had tuned out most of his babbling on the subject, so his surprise when he was shoved into a limo was immense, and he had spent 70% of the ride planning his revenge. The rest was spent realizing that he and Takashi would be alone in a hotel room at night. Well, Honey would be there too, but Kyouya happened to know that there was an all-night restaurant in the lobby, with at least five cake varieties, and so he would be too busy trying them to interrupt their nightly activities. Kyouya immediately cancelled his revenge plans, figuring that getting laid was better, and of a higher priority for a 17 year old.

He had asked for sex before, but Takashi had rebuffed his advances, saying that he wanted to wait for the right time, so it would be special. Well, alone in a fancy hotel room fit his definition of special, and his solo activities weren't cutting it anymore. He could barely go five minutes without wanting to feel the other inside of him, so he decided that if they did that once, he could go back to his life, and not bother Takashi while he was supposed to be preparing for college.

The awkward had penetrated the entire room now, after Honey had exited to "go to the all night restaurant and eat cake- all night. Without you two."

Had the smaller senior been a co-conspirator this whole time? It was like he knew what Kyouya was planning, but since he was an ally, he left the deductions for later. He had a sexy man to make, after all.

He started by moving closer and putting his arms around Takashi's waist. The kiss he received told him his efforts would not be in vain.

Sometime during his thorough exploration of Takashi's mouth with his tongue, he felt himself being lowered onto one of the beds. _Hopefully this isn't Honey's bed_, he thought, but he could make up a lame excuse as to why he couldn't sleep there if he had to. They had kissed on beds and couches before, but this was the first time he actually expected anything. That was only because his glasses had been removed, which his partner had never done before, and he was now going for his shirt. He decided he could remove clothes too, and he wanted to see that well defined chest.

They continued their journey until Kyouya couldn't stand it anymore, and he said so. They were both unclothed, and Takashi was getting ready to begin preparing for sex. He grabbed the lube and a condom, put some on his fingers, and was ready to go to town until he had been told to stop. "What if I wanted to prepare myself for you? I've been practicing for about a month, after all. I love to pretend it's you fucking me; makes me come so hard."

He stopped his dirty talk after his partner was about to lose it, but he kept it in mind for future endeavors. One of his fingers slipped inside, and it was great for both of them. Kyouya got some penetration going, while Mori got to see that brilliant expression on his face, as well as enough sexy dream fodder to last the rest of his life. But… if things happened between them again, he would have no more use for his porn collection, since- hey, when did he get to three fingers? He decided he should start his own preparing as well. _Let's see, it was pinch the tip and start rolling, right? I can't just get out the instructions- stupid abstinence-only sex education!_

"Can I lend you a hand? I want to touch this too. Maybe next time I'll put my mouth on it. I'd rather have it inside me, though."

Kyouya knew what he was doing, like always. Finally, they were as ready to go as they were ever going to be.

TWO MINUTES LATER

"It's okay, don't worry about it. It happens to everyone the first time. We can try again in a few minutes."

"Did you mean what you said about next time?"

"What, about the blowjob? Or about the possibility of a next time? I meant both. I like you, and I'm not sure I could handle seeing you with someone else. I'm a little possessive."

"Well, I don't think I like you, because I know I love you. You are very important to me, and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon."

They had had sex again that night, and deciding that five minutes was better than two, went to sleep afterwards. They woke up to find a cake on the counter spelling out 'Congratulations' in cherry halves.

"Oh no, did Mitsukuni hear us?" If the larger man had been the type to freak out, he would be doing so now.

"It's pretty clear that he wanted us to happen. He wouldn't be a real friend if he didn't want you to be happy, and I hope I have succeeded. Plus, not everyone gets a cake to celebrate their lost virginity." Secretly, he kind of liked the idea that someone may have listened to him having sex.

"Who wants a cake? I'd rather have more sex."

"Well, we are supposed to be on the slopes in about two hours, and we are dirty. I suppose we'll need a shower."

_I'm pretty sure this is the best idea I've ever had_, Kyouya thought as he was shoved up against the wall and fucked mercilessly. _It feels so much better when it's rough like this. I knew he would be good for me._

_Who knew Kyouya could make those noises? It's more fun when he really wants what I'm giving him. Note to self: Always listen to the Shadow King._

They walked to breakfast, or, more accurately, Takashi walked to breakfast. Kyouya had been limping too much for it to be considered walking. They had each grabbed about twice as much food as they would have normally, but it looked weird because Takashi sat normally, while Kyouya kept fidgeting because it hurt too much to sit down properly.

The skiing presented its own problems. He wouldn't have gone skiing anyway, but now he was incapable of doing so. He had been forced into lying face down on a couch and reading a book, because his lover had ordered him to. Animal Farm certainly was powerful.

"Hey, Kyouya. Did Mori wear you out last night?" Oh. Shit. The twins were the last people he ever wanted to hear about this from.

"Is that why you can't sit down today? Honey ended up sleeping in my room last night because he walked by your door to hear a bunch of sighing. He thought that Mori was tickling you, but we know better. Did you enjoy your cake?" Wait, they had sent the cake? They must have known it would be assumed that Honey had sent it! Not cool!

"Why do you care if we had sex or not? It has nothing to do with you. Are you jealous? My records show you both still have your virgin status." That last part was a lie, seeing as he had no interest in anyone else's sex life, except Takashi's, of course.

"Why does your database have that kind of stuff, pervert?" Their faces were red and turned downward, meaning he had guessed correctly. _Serves them right for invading my personal life_, he thought. _Guess that bragging about their sexual prowess was made up._

"And I threw the cake in the garbage, where it belongs."

Around three o'clock, he received a phone call. After glaring at the screen and nearly letting it go to voicemail, he answered.

"What is it, Tamaki? I'm not interested in any of your drivel right now."

"I heard about your experience with Mori. It is odd to think about two of my friends being gay for each other, but I'd rather have that than one of you with a pimp or something, so I accept it. I just ask that you spare me the details. And Haruhi, unless she wants to hear, I guess."

"There's no need to worry about that, seeing as our personal affairs are just that. Also, the twins may not be usable for a while, since they will be too bruised to attend to their duties properly. Oh, and thank you." _Well, that's what they get after spying on us, playing pranks and gossiping about it to Tamaki._

During dinner, Haruhi refused to look at them, but her father also liked men, so they were sure she'd be fine with it. The twins would eventually stop making jokes, for the most part. Honey had begun referring to Kyouya as his own cousin. Satoshi had actually stopped thinking that Takashi was a samurai, until he brought Kyouya home, anyway. His own siblings had been a bit less sure, but they accepted him just the same.

* * *

"And that is why our first time was not awkward. But I don't think I remember the part with the cake. I do remember how sexy you looked when you could barely walk the next morning, though. I loved that I could do that to you."

"And I hadn't realized that your brother ever stopped thinking you were a samurai. It's kind of weird that he would think it in the first place, but it's nice that he still looks up to you."

Takashi paused for a moment before coming out with something unrelated. "Let's go to the beach and make a new memory."

He pretended to consider before standing up. "Anytime."

* * *

Wow, I'm so lame. This is what I wrote myself for my birthday this year. Well, I guess it's better than the "buy whatever I want, just for today" trip yesterday. I got 3 Blu-Rays, 2 DVDs, 2 CDs, a few books, Asian candy, and more magazines than I'll ever know what to do with. I had already gone to the Mall of America and Right Stuf, for goodness' sake! This rampant consumerism can't be good for me...

Well, that's enough for now, I think. I think there'll be one more part in this little series of mine. This is what you're getting instead of another birthday story on the 5th, by the way. Plus, I'm trying to see what else I want to write. I have some unfinished stories from before, plus I want to see if I could maybe do something with Clamp.

~Aurora


End file.
